An Infected Tale of Magic
by Sonofxavenger
Summary: Trapped in the United States of America, Harry is forced to fight his way through the zombie apocalypse, with his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, his soul-mate, Luna Lovegood, and his betrothed, Daphne Greengrass. Will he ever get a break? Will the apocalypse get a break from him?
1. A few weeks before it began

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or Left 4 Dead, I merely use their ideas for my own writing, the only things i own related to these franchises are a copy of Left 4 Dead 2 and a copy of all 7 Harry Potter movies, as well as all 7 Harry Potter books on my Kobo E-Reader.**

**A/N: Hello! Sonofxavenger here, with a new story! Simply put, I'm out of ideas for my current story, and I have some scenarios and situations which will not leave me be. I will try to make updates for this fairly common for the first while at least, but they will most likely slow down after that. Enjoy!**

**Name: An Infected Tale of Magic**

**Category: HP/L4D(1&2) Cross-Over**

**Summary: Trapped in the United States of America, Harry is forced to fight his way through the zombie apocalypse, with his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, his soul-mate, Luna Lovegood, and his betrothed, Daphne Greengrass. Will he ever get a break?**

**Rating: M, due to violence, gore, mentioning of sexual situations, and spots of language dotted within.**

**Pairing: HP/HG/LL/DG**

**Chapter 1: A few weeks before it "Began"**

_Flashbacks/Notes/'Thoughts'_

Harry Potter couldn't help but think back on how much his life had changed in the past few weeks, as he polished his scavenged sniper rifle with various implements from a "borrowed" gun-cleaning kit he got out of a gun store.

_It was Monday, July eighth, and currently Harry was looking out over his manor grounds, from the balcony that stretched off of the master bedroom in the early hours of the morning. He sighed, knowing that soon he would have to go to the US, his three companions, for lack of a better term, were relentless in their requests for him to bring them there for their vacation. Speaking of his companions, he heard the rustling of moving fabric, and looked back at the bed in the middle of the room, and saw that his soul-mate, one Luna Lovegood, had woken up, and was looking at him with a slightly inquisitive look. Even 11 years after Hogwarts, she was still a Ravenclaw at heart, and was always so curious and interested in things. _**(A/N: I'm going by the fact that the sorely missed messages (L4D2, Swamp Fever, tombstone-like messages written on the walls of the safe house(s),) said that the people died in 2008, which leads me to believe that the virus broke out in that year.**

"_The reports are troubling you, aren't they?" she asked, as she gingerly got up off the bed, still sore from the events of last night. Slowly she walked over to him, and he hugged himself to her, knowing exactly which reports she meant. One of Voldemort's last cards was a bio-weapon of sorts, hidden in the states, and his information networks reported that a group of military researchers had found the bunker in which the bio-weapon was hidden, and was careless with it, already having almost accidently released it twenty different times, despite only having it for three days._

_The weapon would 'zombify' people and turn them into mindless creatures using an advanced chemical, rendering their higher brain functions non-existent, and giving them a craving for blood. The chemical would be spread by being bitten by an infected individual, unless you were one of the lucky few who had a rare DNA gene which made you immune to it._

_He was about to reply, when Luna suddenly went stiff, and her eyes glazed over slightly, and she spoke in a perfectly monotone yet hollow voice;_

"_Disaster shall strike, as the marked one arrives, and bring about the end of the world, unless stopped by a new order of beings who unite in the chaos and bring it to an end" she spoke out, before snapping out of the trance she was in, and, noting the suddenly fearful look upon her soul-mate's face, realized she had just made a prophecy, which she was able to recall the wording of, using advanced Occulemency, and realized what it entailed._

_Both knew what would happen, but were brought out of their musings when they heard the moan of Harry's second companion, as one Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's girlfriend, slowly woke up._

Two days later they had left for the states, it was on the 11th, their second day in the states, when the virus was released. It was now the 15th, and the entire country was already consumed by the infection, but fortunately all magic users, even squibs, were automatically immune to it, Voldemort hadn't been able to figure out how to change it so that it would also infect muggle-borns, squibs, and half-bloods who didn't take a certain potion he would give to half-blood followers of his, before his demise.

"This should be safe enough, I put up some wards around the ways up, so none of those... things should be able to get up here." Daphne Greengrass declared, as she finished the frantic wand-waving she had done while walking around the perimeter of the rooftop they were stationed upon. It had been seven months since Harry Potter had discovered an old marriage contract in the Potter Family Vault, from the days when the Greengrass' and Potter's were allies, which had not found a pair of Potter and Greengrass children compatible for the terms of the contract until Harry and Daphne came along, and she was still getting used to the life style of being future Mrs. Potter, even though she knew she would need to share him with two others.

Sighing to herself, she walked to the seemingly very uncomfortable sleeping mat she had conjured for herself, which was actually as comfortable as a ultra-fluffy bed with dozens of cushioning charms on it, and sat down on the bed, while looking at the M4A1 assault rifle she had laying beside it, it's 3 clips slightly glowing, enchanted to refill themselves after becoming empty, although it took a while to do so, while the gun itself was enchanted with advanced firepower, able to puncture through armor as good as the enchanted Barrett 50. Calibre sniper rifle she had at the armory back in the mansion.

That wasn't all the gun was enchanted with, along with the additional firepower, it fired faster than would normally be possible for the gun, and would never overheat. **(A/N: Note that I will be adding my own weapons and items here and there, as the games themselves don't have enough variety for my liking)** She also carried two Beretta M9 pistols with laser sights attached to both on a utility belt laying stretched out beside the assault rifle, the metal of the pistols and 6 clips reflecting the light of the conjured torches spread across the rooftop on conjured posts.

She looked over at Luna, who carried nothing except a single pistol she recalled being named a Makarov, part of a museum collection from somewhere over in Russia, with 6 clips, none of which were enchanted, and a katana-like sword she always carried, called the Rising Sun, which was given to her by a man in mysterious metal armor who said he was from the future. **(A/N: The sword is the blade from the Yangtze Memorial in Fallout: New Vegas and the armor was un-marked Power Armor, also from the Fallout games)**

She still was amazed, even 6 years after the event, how Luna came to become the soul-mate of Harry.

_It was a dark night, and Luna sat huddled in her bedroom in the Rookery, her house, knowing that something terrible would happen. Xeno, her father, had died just 2 years earlier, from a in-curable but, thankfully, non-contaminating magical disease, which caused the body to slowly shut itself down. She could feel the danger in the air, knowing events she may not survive were soon to commence._

_Slowly but surely, the wards around the house began awakening from their slumber of in-activity, and warned her that several beings of hostile intent were approaching the house, their presence having triggered trip-wards, re-awakening the dormant protection wards of the Rook-chess-piece shaped tower-house. Threatening to burst into tears, she realized what was coming – One organization, only spoke of in whispers, remained after Voldemort's demise, and continued his beliefs, even after his death. As such, enemies of Him were enemies of the Organization, and she knew they would eventually come after her, just one year prior the entire Weasley family aside from Charlie, Bill, Fred, and George had been wiped out by them, out of revenge._

_An explosion shook the house, and a thundering was heard as the door was decimated as the monsters the people of the organization were proceeded to enter the house. A single tear rolled down her beautiful face, as she clutched an amulet given to her by a friend tightly to her chest. Unbeknownst to her, the blue gem in the centre of the diamond-shaped medallion began to glow, and several dozen miles away, a man with black unruly hair and a faded scar above his right eye burst into action, knowing that one of his best friends was under attack._

_As the five men began up the stairs, the man with the scar raced to his armory, equipping himself with several "Muggle" weapons, at a frantic pace, knowing that if he wasn't quick he would lose one more friend._

_The men finally reached the door of Luna's bedroom, just as the man finished donning an armor-suit reminiscent of modern soldiers._

_As the door was blown down and the figures approached the kneeling girl a giant crack sounded, and standing above her, in all his glory, was Harry Potter, Man-Who Conquered, armed with what was recognized as a Muggle MP5 with a laser sight attached to it. Despite his entire body being covered, and his face covered by a mask, they all knew who he was, there was not one person in the entire organization who didn't at least cower at the sight of that armor, and if the face-mask was down, well, then they made haste for the nearest exit – if they could run fast enough in the first place._

"_Nobody hurts my friends if I can help it." he spoke in a deadly voice which would kill if it could, as he raised the gun and aimed towards the five intruders, spared a glance of apology and pity towards Luna, who nodded, and pulled the trigger._

_Seven shots rang out, and the figures all dropped dead, while Harry walked up and put a single bullet into the head of each body, to make sure they were dead, before turning back to Luna, who had an expression of extreme hope, happiness, and gratitude upon her face. Dropping the stone-grey gun, he raised the facemask of the black helmet, which matched the rest of his black armor, smiled at her, and was instantly trapped in a hug and a kiss. After a few seconds of snogging _**(A/N: I will tell you now I am Canadian, so I apologize if I accidently mistake a term for it's Canadian/American equivalent instead of using British version) **_they pulled apart, and suddenly became aware of the bright yellow glow surrounding them both. Harry, having done some research, realized that this was the beginning of a soul-bond, one created by an act of selfless love and respect, between two who already had feelings for each-other, even if they did not know it. Harry had partially feared, partially hoped, that this would happen, as he knew he somehow harbored a feeling of true love towards the girl, even though he also harbored those same feelings for Hermione, his girlfriend. Slowly the now golden colored glow, which had started out fairly dim, became brighter, until it was so bright they had to close their eyes. When they finally opened their eyes they felt a connection between them, and knew what it was._

A connection formed in that way had not been recorded since the Founder's Era, when Salazar Slytherin redeemed himself, and nearly sacrificed himself to save Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw from an attack of several Dark Lords who had allied together, but was healed by Godric Gryffindor, who rescued him at the last second. Those events caused a 4-way soul bond to form between the founders, of course, nobody except the Potter's knew, and they only knew because of the journals they kept, charmed never to decay with time, for it happened long after the founder's had vanished into the mists of time, only heard about in rumors, and, eventually, those died off too.

Laying down on the bed, she looked up at the stars overhead, still pondering the days events, as sleep finally claimed her.

**~~~~~~~~SCENE BREAK~~~~~~~~**

"There's the hospital." Daphne indicated, as she pointed towards a large building near the middle of the city which was taller than any other building, excluding a couple office towers and a large Holiday Inn. It was still the early hours of the morning, but they were all wide awake, startled to awareness by the rumblings of a large tank-like zombie thundering down the street beside them, obviously one of the "special" infected they had encountered, infected which had been mutated in varying ways by the virus, beyond the normal effects of it.

Late yesterday they heard an announcement from a news chopper which was flying around that any survivors were to go to the top of Mercy Hospital, where it would pick them up. They wanted out of there, and because of the fact that their Apparition somehow didn't work, they would be forced to escape via normal means of transport. Harry nodded his head towards the other three, locking the rifle bolt into place, and slinging it over his shoulder, while Hermione put a fresh magazine in the MP5 she carried, which was the same MP5 Harry used to rescue Luna.

Hermione had been an interesting case; she had always harbored feelings towards Harry, but never acted on them until he approached her just a week after Voldemort was killed, asking her to be his girlfriend, now that all was safe. Normally his soul bond with Luna would have prevented him from staying with Hermione, due to the nature of soul bonds, but for some reason it chose to make an exception, and allowed the bond to stretch to also include Hermione, shortly after it formed between Harry and Luna. It did the same to Daphne, mere hours after she had been informed of the old contract. Letting the MP5 hang from the strap attached to it, she checked her pistol, which was a simple Beretta off of a dead security guard.

With all of them satisfied with their weapons, they approached the stairway, destination in mind, and went down, to a new adventure, not knowing what the future had in store, but sticking on for the ride anyways.

**END CHAPTER 1**

**A/N: This has been the longest single chapter I have written to date, and I do hope you all enjoy it. I am hoping to get updates out fairly soon, but this idea might suddenly leave me, like it did for my other story, HpatER (Harry Potter and the Elemental Revival), so I apologize if this happens.**


	2. I heard you like companions

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or Left 4 Dead, I merely use their ideas for my own writing, the only things i own related to these franchises are a copy of Left 4 Dead 2 and a copy of all 7 Harry Potter movies, as well as all 7 Harry Potter books on my Kobo E-Reader. Besides, if I did own either, then HP would have ended H/Hr, with a harem of sex slaves and lovers, and L4D would have ended with all 8 survivors grouping together, and escaping as a large team, and Bill not dying in the end of The Sacrifice.**

**A/N: Before I begin, I would like to once again request a Beta reader, as one would be quite useful, and I also kindly request of you to follow/favourite this story, as well as possibly review and give feedback/criticism/ideas for this story, if you feel like it. Also, I have a slight note for stories with "magic-proof zombies": You say they are magic proof, well, I would like to see one still be "alive" after a Reducto from point-blank range, to the head. Well, I've chatted on enough. Enjoy!**

**An Infected Tale of Magic**

**Chapter 2: I heard you like companions**

_Flashbacks/Notes/'Thoughts'_

The streets were eerily quiet, as the four bedfellows walked down them, their destination still a fair ways away. The infected were few and far in-between, mainly drawn to places of high 'food' levels, namely the airport, hospital, and other locations, such as the jail and subway systems.

As their luck would have it, the way to Mercy Hospital was blocked, if going above ground, and the only way past was through the zombie-infested subway tunnels, and just as they were approaching the entrance to them, they heard a great rumbling, a rumbling they had heard 5 times before, as suddenly bursting through the roadblock came a giant 10 foot tall monster of a zombie, they had come to dub a 'Tank', and it proceeded to prove that fact, as it caught sight of the quad-let group, roared, and, in its fit of rage, grabbed a car, and chucked it at them.

What the beast was not expecting was for the lone male of the group to draw a stick of wood from his clothes, and proceed to wave it at the speeding (flying?) car, causing it to suddenly stop, then come careening back at the Tank. The giant zombie could barely even react, before it suddenly was separated in half by the car which was going twice as fast as he threw it.

"Glad that thing is dead, now, shall we carry on?" Harry enquired to the dead silence, to receive 3 nods from his companions, and they proceeded to enter the subways.

**~~~~~~~~SCENE BREAK~~~~~~~~**

Navigating the metro was, as opposed to what Hermione had originally thought, harder than expected. Quite a few trains had crashed, and the only way past was through the maintenance tunnels and service tubes, which themselves were maze-like in design, which Daphne swore was done on purpose just to confuse people, which was more or less proven correct, after they got to the same intersection they had marked with a blue flaming torch (think torches of the Merchant out of Resident Evil 4) three times in a row, as it was the only intersection they marked with that.

"We are so lost now." Hermione pouted as she slumped down onto a rock that had been left in the square roughly carved chamber. Normally her better-than-a-computer memory would aid her in not getting lost, but it was failing her at this point in time.

"Maybe we need to make a new path," Luna sing-songed as she stared at a section of wall that didn't look entirely natural, then glanced down at the Pipe-Bomb she was holding in her hand. Before she could do anything else, however, they heard a large collection of moans, which signalled an incoming horde, when a group of zombies would group together and, in an unnatural fashion, moan all together at once, and proceed to storm a group of survivors. Seeing as they were there, she lit the pipe-bomb, threw it at the out-of-place section of wall, and backed away, and watched in somewhat morbid amusement as 50 zombies crowded around the explosive, and were all suddenly blown apart.

What was interesting, as opposed to amusing, was the hole that now appeared where the out-of-place wall was, after the explosion. Ravenclaw curiosity taking over, she proceeded to skip over to the opening, and enter.

**~~~~~~~~SCENE BREAK~~~~~~~~**

Gunfire not of their own was heard by the band of magicals, as they emerged from an old sewer tunnel, which was what the cave/tunnel connected to. Daphne, using her magically enhanced senses she had obtained from a "dark" ritual which gave her powers based on her Animagus form, which was that of a elemental ice fox while in human form **(A/N: Credit to Dragen and his story Animagus Mishap! For the idea of form, and his story The Rise of Dark Lord Vulcan (Rewrite) for idea for ritual, slightly modified) **could tell the gunfire was from fairly close by, and, after listening a bit more, it was slowly fading off into the direction of the hospital.

"What is it?" Harry enquired to his eventual wife, as he saw the look on her face, he dubbed "inquisitive," which would only appear when she was deep in thought.

"They are also heading to the hospital, I can tell the gunfire of an M16, Auto-shotgun, pair of pistols, and a Uzi." Daphne replied. With her enhanced hearing, and with a slight bit of Occulemency, she had managed to categorized 3562 different sounds, and could tell what each one was, and that number was growing daily. "I would assume a group of four, like ourselves, but obviously facing much more infected. Maybe we could team up with them, it would be beneficial to all, although we would have to play this apocalypse by the rules if we were to do so, as in, no enchanted clips, as they would tell something is up." Daphne continued on, as she checked her pistols, and holstered them.

"Squibs may never know they are even magical, I could run a test on them, discreetly of course, when we meet them." Hermione butted in, and received a nod from Harry.

"Well, then, it is decided. Off we go!" he shouted out in a typical Gryffindor fashion, only to receive shakes of the heads from his three lovers.

**~~~~~~~~SCENE BREAK – VIEWPOINT CHANGE~~~~~~~~**

Bill wasn't having a good day. Earlier today he had come to his work, a small little restaurant, to find out he had been replaced by a high-up chef who had come over because he had been a good fan of the place.

Now the zombie apocalypse had broken out, and he was very unhappy, moreso because of the constant petty arguments and insults being traded between two of his three companions, Francis and Louis, a biker-punk and office-worker, respectively. The only one of his companions he could tolerate was Zoey, who was a college girl, he had found hiding in a dorm room, next to the body of a headless female zombie, with a bloody fire-axe in hand. Above her head, was a shiny red box with a broken piece of glass on the front, and written under the glass were the words "Break in-case of zombies", obviously a joke, but now taken seriously.

She had been scared, as he marched in holding an M16 in hand, but they quickly warmed up to each-other, and he took her under his wing.

"Hold-up, I think I hear something." Francis whispered, in one of his few moments where he didn't act like the over-sized child he was. They all stopped and listened, and, sure enough, They could faintly hear laughter, followed by some talking between at least three different people, before the three people, two females and a male, broke out into laughs once again, this time joined by a fourth voice. Slowly the voices were getting closer.

The voices were almost at the corner of the block they were at, and they could clearly hear the words now,

"So, What of those tongue dudes? Personally, I find it too long and too un-dead for me." a melodious voice chimed out, just to receive a deep hearty laugh from the lone male voice, "Only you, Luna, could make a sex pun at a time like this."

"Hey, we all could, me and Daph here have just chosen against it." butted in a voice filled with false offence.

Then the third girl, Daph, apparently, added her own few words; "Well, either way, were almost to that other group, only a couple more blocks, at most."

"Yes, and here they are now!" the male shouted out, as the quad-let rounded the corner, and came face-to-face with four bewildered looks, and five gun barrels pointed directly at them.

**A/N: And that is that! Sorry about the slight cliff-hanger, I just felt that I should stop it here for several reasons; one; I feel the need to get this update out, as I do not want to abandon this story, two; I like to build up suspense and anticipation, and three; I've made this chapter long enough for now. As I said before, please follow/favorite if you like this story enough, and maybe even review about anything you have to say about this story, if you want to. For now, I say goodbye, see you next chapter (hopefully)!**


	3. Messed up Hunter with a dose of hospital

**A/N: I am sorry for the delay, but expect updates for this to be fairly slow - I am currently on a 10-day camping trip vacation, so, that while I have plenty of time for writing, posting is an issue. But, do expect a fair few updates when I return from it.**

**A/N2: In honour of Splinks, the master of re-texture mods for Left 4 Dead 2, I shall be including one creature with one of his skins... *cough*-Hitler-Hunter-*cough-cough* Regardless, Kudos to him for his awesome re-texture mods.**

**A/N3: As usual, I would like to request several things, the first off being that you read this chapter in the first place as per usual, possibly favourite/follow this story/me if you feel like it, and, if you feel kind enough, leave a review. On top of that, I would once again like to request a Beta Reader, for one would be very useful. Now, without further ado, after I add in a disclaimer, Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Left 4 Dead/Left 4 Dead 2, or Harry Potter, they belong to their respective owners (Valve and J.K.R), all I own is a copy of Left 4 Dead 2 from steam and some eBooks, a novel, and 1 game from the Harry Potter Franchise. No money is earned, if anything I am losing money from this, due to the cost of internet.**

**An Infected Tale of Magic**

**Chapter 3: Messed up Hunter with a dose of hospital**

Bill wasn't exactly a normal person; known to only a select group of people, he was actually truly a Mage, or, as the British magical society would call him, a Wizard. He had known from a young age that he was special - the impossible somehow happening around him, his seeing of things which shouldn't exist, and such. He had finally gotten confirmation he was not the only one of his kind, when he received a message at the age of 11 inviting him to come to the Salem Institute of Magic, one of the three magical schools in North America. **(A/N: Let's just say that the age span of 11-17 years of age are when a person's magic is most prone to development, and, as such, it is universally recognized as the age span in which to teach magic-users how to use their abilities)** Many years later he eventually emerged from, the school, 17 years old and a fully trained magic user. Unlike the magic schools over in Europe, North American magic schools were modernized, and the North-American (ill just call it N-A from now on, for simplicity's sake) magical government only deemed something as dark if it was used with the intent of evil.

As such, a N-A magic school student would learn a lot more than a European magic school student. He eventually went to work at the N-A magical government, as a Hit-Mage (Hit-Wizard to the Europeans) and was put in a special task forces unit of the magical half of the U.S. army during the Vietnamese War. He had seen blood, he had seen war, fighting, he had seen in first hand. Now he was growing old, and then this apocalypse began. Most didn't know what caused the apocalypse, few even thought of how it began in the first place, but he knew.

Voldemort's secret weapon - his failsafe he never got to use, never even got to fully complete and perfect it. He had warned the guys handling it to be careful, he knew what it would do, as a spy on the Death Eaters he had seen its tests and its effects on people, but they were fools, and the virus which made up the bio-weapon which was the secret weapon broke free, and now the entire continent of North America was consumed by it.

He had thought he was the only one in the area who had survived, when he met Zoey and Francis, two people he could tell were Squibs, half-magicals, and, as such, were naturally immune to the virus, like himself. the three of them teamed up, and eventually stumbled upon Louis, another Squib, so the triplet group became a quadruplet group. Despite it seeming that only magicals were immune to the virus, there didn't seem to be any other survivors, until a couple days ago Bill was able to sense 4 powerful magicals in the area.

A magical child wasn't too rare, but what was rare and unique about Bill was his "magic sense" ability, which enabled him to sense magic, either it be a mage like himself, an enchanted artefact, or just simply a spell being cast. Using this ability, he could sense the 4 powerful magic users who now stood before him, before they even entered the city.

It was not surprising to find out it was Harry Potter and his 3 girlfriends - he was the one person everyone in the magical community knew. It wasn't for his defeat of Voldemort that he was famous, but for a more recent feat - just two years ago, the U.S Mundane (Muggle) government was taken over by a band of magic-wielding terrorists, who threatened to reveal the magic world to the public Mundane masses if they weren't given complete control of the planet.

No one thought that anyone would get out alive, but then along came Harry Potter, wearing a fancy black armour suit packing a glowing M60 machine-gun which appeared to be plated in platinum. The terrorists only provided a token defence, before they were wiped out. It took an entire month of cleansing magic just to get rid of all the blood...

It was also fairly common knowledge that he had girlfriends, one was rumoured to be his betrothed, another rumoured to have a soul-bond to him, although no claims were ever proven. Looking at them now he could tell with his magic sense that all four shared a deep connection, not just the girls to Harry, but to the other females of the group as well. It was a 4-way soul bond, something that shouldn't be possible.

'Then again, since when has he followed the rules of magic?' Bill mused, he had seen some of the things he had created, including a fully functioning computer, 10 years ahead of its time technology-wise, which ran completely on magic, then miniaturized it, and put it in an arm-mounted gauntlet. He also made a monocle-like viewing device, which went over one eye, and would display whatever the user wished with just a thought, which he called an Oculus, and managed to get the two to be inter-compatible; being, you could use the oculus to view things normally displayed by the holographic screen projected by the gauntlet, and vice-versa, to name one feature.

"Hi, nice to meet you all!" Harry greeted cheerfully, not at all fazed by the 5 gun barrels pointing towards him, "why don't we go somewhere safer and talk then?" he continued on, while pointing down the street, and, sure enough, just in the distance you could make out a sign for a safe-house, "Also, my name is Harry, by the way." he finished off, before promptly strolling down towards the sign, his girlfriends following him. It took 5 seconds before the shock wore off of the original group, and they ran to catch up with him.

**~~~~~~~~Slight Scene Break~~~~~~~~**

**(A/N: Cue Jaws music)**

Something wasn't right with this street - there were no infected, and an eerie quiet had descended upon the city. It sent a chill down Bill's spine. All survivors were on edge, except for the one platinum haired girl, Luna, he remembered being called as the two groups first met (remember how Bill's group over-heard part of the conversation of Harry's group, and Luna's name was mentioned?) who seemed slightly cheerful, although she always did.

Unknown to any of the 8, a terrible creature was stalking them...

Only Harry was able to sense it, only he and Daphne heard it's near-silent growl, but everyone saw as the Hunter- wait, Hitler? landed on top of Louis.

"What the fuck?!" he shouted out, as the Hunter- err, Hitler was shoved off of him. Before the beast could lunge again it was promptly filled with 2 rounds of buckshot, courtesy of Francis' Benelli Auto-Shotgun.

"Is that Hitler? I thought he was dead!" Louis shouted out in shock, as he stared at the creature, which flashed brightly, and when the light faded, Hitler was replaced by a normal Hunter.

"Some sort of curse?" Daphne mused, before proceeding to shrug and continued walking down the road. It didn't take much longer for the group to reach the safe-house, which was set up in a kitchen of a soup-bar. High above them, not 3 blocks away was the hospital, seemingly more hostile than its name, Mercy Hospital, would make it seem.

**~~~~~~~~Scene Break~~~~~~~~**

Ok, everyone ready? Harry asked the group, as they prepared to head out and reach the hospital. Hermione had done a test, and revealed the magic levels of the four survivors they had met. Seeing as they didn't risk the wrath of the magic government, Hermione and Daphne were free to enchant the weapons of Bill, Francis, Zoey, and Louis. everyone now sported weapons that literally shone from the magic coursing through them.

Looking at Bill, Harry noticed him looking sadly at his own wand.

"Something wrong with your wood?" Harry enquired, as he approached Bill.

"It doesn't feel right anymore, like it is no longer a match... I couldn't afford a custom-made wand or I would have gotten one, now my matched wand is rejecting me," Bill explained, his voice carrying obvious sadness in it. Harry took the wand, and looked carefully at it.

"Luna, do we have that expanded trunk with us?" he asked his Ravenclaw companion, to which she nodded, before pulling off her necklace, the pendant of which was, at first glance, a block of wood, but was actually a shrunken down magic trunk, similar to Mad-Eye Moody's trunk, except it contained a small mansion instead of a bunch of compartments. She un-shrunk the trunk, took Bill's wand, and proceeded to vanish into the trunk.

"She can fit in that?" Louis asked in amazement, still getting used to the idea of magic being real.

"Yes, it's bigger on the inside. To be honest it contains a small mansion in there." Harry explained, as he watched the trunk. not two minutes later Luna climbed out, holding Bill's wand, although it seemed different...

"I added a liquid core of Phoenix tears and Basilisk venom, which should make the wand suitable for you, seeing as they successfully mixed with the unicorn hair core in there already." she explained, handing the wand back to him. Grabbing the wand there was a sudden flash of light, and when the spots cleared from everyone's eyes, they saw bill looking at his wand with completely un-disguised pride and joy. He bolted up, and proceeded to cast a little-known German spell upon himself, and as the bright blue light that enveloped him faded, it showed, to the shock of all except Harry and Hermione, Bill, looking as if he was in his 20's.

"Without my wand my magic didn't reflect my age, so I grew old. Now that my wand works again, I am able to look how I normally would at this age," he joyfully explained, before turning serious once again, "regardless, we still need to get to that hospital, it is the only chance of getting out of here alive. We may be immune to infection, but we sure as hell aren't immune to getting pulverized." he stated, as he grabbed his M16, now glowing and fully automatic, and proceeded to the safe-house door.

**~~~~~~~~Scene Break~~~~~~~~**

"Are you guys ready? Remember, you are going to need to clear that rooftop before I can land, and it's gonna take me at least 15 minutes to get there." Bill heard come over the radio in the little supply shack they were in, on top of the roof of Mercy Hospital. It had not been easy getting up here, they had faced 3 separate "Tanks", the biggest of all Special Infected, and strongest. On top of that there were seemingly millions of common infected, and two dozen specials, not including the Tanks, at the minimum. It had taken them 10 minutes to get from the ground floor to up here, and they had nearly died several times in the process.

"Yeah, were ready. Just be quick about arriving, will ya?" Francis replied to the helicopter pilot communing to them from the other end of the radio.

"Ok, get ready, I'm coming! Remember, hold out for just 15 minutes! you can do it, if you have made it this far!" The pilot directed, before the line went silent. No sooner than the pilot had said those last lines, an eerie roar arose, and all around, they could be heard crawling, climbing, ready to feast upon the flesh of the survivors.

**A/N: And... Complete! I'm sorry that I skipped most of the hospital, but I don't exactly have access to L4D2 right now, so I can't replay level to find out, but I will try to compensate by making the survival scene next chapter really awesome, and I will also try to add in a bit of Crash Course. Either way, that is all for now, see you next time!**


End file.
